Modern broadband communication systems are called upon to transmit a wide range of data types, from email to real-time video, which have a wide range of bandwidth requirements. Conventional broadband access networks, such as digital subscriber line (DSL) networks, are not well equipped to handle these varying bandwidth requirements. Convention broadband access networks generally place an artificial cap on a subscriber's maximum bandwidth level based on the service level selected by the subscriber. If the subscriber selects a low service level, the price is low, but the bandwidth cap is also low. With a low bandwidth cap, a subscriber may have difficulty accessing bandwidth-intensive services, such as real-time video. On the other hand, if the subscriber selects a service level with a high bandwidth cap, the subscriber will pay a premium for bandwidth that is not always needed. Once a subscriber selects a particular service level, it generally cannot be changed without involving the service provider.
Most modern broadband communication systems include ATM technology, which has advanced mechanisms for dynamically modifying communication connections. ATM technology has been widely deployed in both backbone networks and in access networks. Unfortunately, conventional client-premises equipment (CPE), such as DSL modems, cannot take advantage of ATM's advance mechanisms because they lack User Network Interface (UNI) signaling capability. As a result, conventional broadband connections are relatively static and inflexible.